A Predictable Mistake
by Nydon
Summary: Raiyan a Universal Transporter U.P. for short and a very close vampire friend called Fang visit a museum. They get sucked into the world of the Lord of the Rings. A place where neither of them ever expected to be able to go. They switch places with a Legolas and Aragorn. What will happen to them!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters just Raiyan and Fang among some random characters that may be mentioned in the story.

**Summary:** Raiyan a Universal Transporter (U.P. for short) and a very close vampire friend called Fang visit a museum. They get sucked into the world of the Lord of the Rings. A place where neither of them ever expected to be able to go. On top of that they each assume the identities of one of the Fellowship and thus their adventure begins...

_Italics – thoughts_

" " – talking of course

' ' – elven language

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Raiyan and Fang were in a museum looking at some artifacts because Raiyan wanted to look at them. Fang had agreed on one condition…Raiyan will not touch anything. But as you know Raiyan agreed but that does not mean he won't touch anything. He always touches something to get them into trouble thus the museum with who knows what that could trigger something unusual under Raiyan's curious touch. Fang watched Raiyan very closely with a knowing glint in his eyes but as always he got distracted by something else in the museum for just a second. That second was all that was needed for Raiyan to reach out and touch a golden ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_ Transport!_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan blinked and looked around himself when things came back into focus. He looked to be standing in a hallway and…dressed in an extremely weird outfit.

A plainly but elegantly dressed women approached him, "Your highness the council is about to start if you would allow me to escort you there?" _Highness? That's new…and weird_ Raiyan thought before he answered in a firm voice.

"Yes of course" he said assuming the posture of royalty. It was a good thing he at least knew how to act but…Fang was going to kill him for getting into this mess. Either that or laugh his head off and tease him for all eternity. He almost groaned out loud at that thought but quickly silenced it before it could escape his vocal cords. It would not do to embarrass himself before he had a handle on the situation since he wasn't even positive where he was and who he was in this world. _Did I transport into another dimension…I don't think so. Fang is so going to kill me if I somehow make it out of this_ he thought to himself.  
The women meanwhile had wrapped her around his and pulled him forward when he didn't seem to be responding. She led him to a secluded area while he wasn't paying attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. She kissed him hard which knocked him out of his thoughts. Raiyan was going to push her away but his mind had already clouded over with sensations that her kissing was stirring inside him. Because of this he did, for a short little bit, actually kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was when she started asking for entrance into his mouth with her tongue that he realized what she was doing and he pushed her away from him. "What..do you..think..you are…doing" he gasped breathlessly since they had been kissing for a while.

She looked up at him seductively and said, "Kissing you M'Lord."

She leaned towards him again and he put up his hands in protest, "I think not. You will desist immediately and take me to where the counsel is being held."

The women put on a pouting expression, "But M'Lord-"

But she was cut off when another uncommonly gorgeous voice sounded from a little away from them. "I would not argue with Legolas Persephony"

Raiyan turned towards the voice and saw the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in all his years of traveling dimensions. She had long dark brown hair that reached her hips and piercing ocean blue eyes that looked to have thunder rolling around in them. Her skin looked to be flawless and she had plush pink lips that begged to be kissed.

Persephony shot her a swift sharp look before bowing to her and him then leaving which looked more like she was stopping then walking. "I am sorry for her behavior. She has been raised by the men-folk and does not know much of ours ways. Are you alright?" the beautiful women apologized.

"Its-It is quite alright. I'm fine. You do not need to apologize for her actions. It is she who should be doing so" Raiyan replied feeling a little nervous. Not because of how gorgeous she looked but because she seemed to know him or whoever he appeared to be but he didn't.

"No, she is under our care thus she is our responsibility" she replied with a gentle smile which sent his heart thumping very loudly in his chest like it wanted to break out and put itself in her dainty beautiful hands. He shook his head lightly smiling politely back.

"Alright then, apology accepted" he said before another women with blonde hair instead of the brown of the other women's approached her.

"Lady Arwen the council is about to start and Lord Elrond requests your presence before it begins." _So her name is Arwen AND she appears be of high birth and it appears that we are at least friends. That's nice to know_ he thought as the other women spoke.

"Of course, thank you Shanya" Arwen replied kindly before turning her gaze back on Raiyan, "Would you like to accompany me since it appears we are going the same direction?"

Yanked out of his thoughts once again abruptly he quickly nodded before catching his mistake and replied, "Yes, of course." Arwen approached him and stood as if waiting for him to do something.

"Are you not going to offer your arm to escort me Legolas or do you want to stay here longer" she asked with an amused smile on her tempting lips. It took a second for Arwen's words finally reached his brain.

"Oh! Yes of course, my apologies" he offered her his arm like he'd seen noblemen do in other dimensions he'd been too. Arwen took it and began leading him down the hallway they were in. _Please help me not to do anything stupid in front of her!_ He thought frantically. They walked silently together and Raiyan decided to take inventory of himself which is what he should have done when he'd first appeared here but who could blame him when he had gotten distracted so soon afterward. Well, he still had his long blood red hair that reached his knee's although it was pulled back into a half ponytail braid at the back of his head and two little braids at the front of his loose hair just behind his ears. Wait, his ears! He reached up and touched the tip of his ears where he was feeling odd and they were pointed! That made him come to an abrupt halt in shock.

"Are you alright Legolas?" came Arwen's voice. It broke him out of his shock and he turned his faze from blankly staring ahead to her. He quickly pulled his hand down to his side before she could take too much notice of it being up at his ear.

He quickly blinked shaking his head as he answered her question, "I'm fine. Just thought of something quite shocking is all, but I really don't want to talk about it at the moment." He hoped he didn't overdo it in his reply to her. But Raiyan knew that he could only throw her off his scent, so to speak, for a short time. Especially if he wanted to spend more time with her. Surely at least until after this counsel would be enough time…surely. He felt uneasy about this whole situation.

"Alright" Arwen said with a concerned tone but Raiyan didn't hear her as he was already sinking back into his thoughts again. They had started walking again and Raiyan started thinking of how they got there and what this place could be. Another dimension? Maybe, he certainly couldn't travel to different worlds. That wasn't part of his ability as a dimensional traveler. Hmmm, but that ring he'd touched had brought them there it was a possibility and he wasn't sure how to get out of there not that he really wanted to leave too badly at the moment.

Waaaiiiit, this place was starting to sound familiar but from where or what? He thought hard about it and while he did so his gaze settled on Arwen's face where it stayed as the answer materialized in his mind. _Wait…Arwen. Her name, I've heard it before and it came from….,_ he trailed off in thought as the answer solidified in his mind. It was so astounding he had to consciously stop himself from stumbling as that would only make Arwen more suspicious. _I'm in Middle Earth. But that was only a book!_ He felt confused again, _How did I get in a book? Unless…It was real all along and this Tolkien was really someone who could travel worlds and dimensions. In that case he was most likely a magic user. Well…this is certainly an interesting theory._

This certainly meant that everything in the books he remembered would come to pass and he shouldn't interfere with what was supposed to happen or risk the whole war of this world going to opposite way. To Sauron winning. Raiyan frowned outwardly at that and knew that he must make sure Sauron does not know of his true abilities or he might try to use him. _Hm, speaking of danger,_ he thought as they had just entered the counsel room, _I wonder if…_ He cut off as his eyes came to rest upon Fang who was sitting on the other side of the room, _Yup, he's here alright and I think he's mad._ To say that Fang was just mad was an understatement. He was furious judging by the death glare he was giving Raiyan.

"Aragorn," Elrond spoke up and Fang turned his glare off you could say as it was completely gone when Elrond looked at him, "I know that you do not want to be dragged into these things but please bear with it." Fang just nodded to him which made Raiyan guess that fang already knew what was going on around them for the most part. After all he had also read at the very least read those books too. The Lord of the Rings trilogy as it was referred to. He was a vampire after all and he was quick on his feet in any situation, as the phrase goes.

"You're Highness!" someone called and Raiyan turned his head to see some more elves that had their hair style and cloths more like his. One walked over to him and bowed to both he and Arwen before speaking. "We are to sit over there Prince Legolas" he motioned where the other elves were waiting.  
"Alright," he turned and slipped Arwen's hand down to his before kissing it coupled with a bow, "Thank you for walking with me M'Lady." Arwen just smiled back but it switched downwardly when she caught a brief look into his eyes and saw the emotion there. But she didn't get to look long for Raiyan stood up straight and followed the other elf over to his seat. Fang flashed a look over to him that clearly spoke that they would be having a nice long talk. Raiyan winced inwardly at that thought and turned his attention gladly to Arwen who was taking with a man that he supposed would have to be Elrond, her father. Raiyan just stared at her practically the whole time she was there but left to what Raiyan would object to as too soon.

It was then that he started noticing more of his surrounding and that all the chairs were now filled. Elrond stepped forward and began to speak with what Raiyan remembered him speaking before,

"Strangers from distant lands...friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom...Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Raiyan watched as what looked to be a small boy stepped forward and placed a golden ring onto the stone plinth as Frodo returned to his seat. _That must be a hobbit_ he thought but then his gaze returned quickly to the ring as he heard it call his name. Not what everyone else was calling him. No, not that. It was calling his own name, _Raiyan._

Raiyan gripped the arms of his seat tightly oblivious to the other shocked responses to the rings presence. Everything seemed to dim, the sounds and images alike. All he could see was the ring in his line of sight. Its call was so strong and loud it felt like a siren call to all his senses. He felt as if it was cutting away at his will power swiftly as if trying to possess him body and soul. But then out of nowhere a cold hand rested on his shoulder which knocked him out of it and he looked up quickly to see Fang kneeling in front of him with his hand on Raiyan's shoulder looking worriedly at him.

Immediatelyafter that he also noticed that everyone else was now staring at them especially Lord Elrond and the other elves sitting at his side. Raiyan swallowed noticing that he was hunched over in a position as if he was in pain and straightened up. He looked back down to Fang's worried expression and finally spoke, "I'm fine." His voice almost sounded like a whisper but also loud in the silence that had overcome the group. But he meant for Fang to know this mostly as Raiyan felt a little embarrassed about interrupting the meeting like this and making Fang show his worry in front of the council before they had even talked to each other since getting there.  
Not wanting to leave Raiyan but seeing it in his eyes that now wasn't the time to talk Fang reluctantly returned to his seat. After a little more silence Boromir spoke up who was still looking at the ring and the only one who had not been staring at Raiyan, "So it's true."

"The doom of man" Gimli said after and that seemed to break the silence.

"It is a gift…a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay…by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy…let us use it against him!"

Raiyan looked quickly over to Fang who was supposed to be Aragorn. It was his turn to respond after all. Fang glance over at him with an exasperatedly look before he spoke up his part, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone…it has no other master." Fang almost said it in a 'Duh, you idiot' kind of tone which made Raiyan want to hit his head with his hand.

Boromir turned to look at Fang coolly, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Fangs eyes flickered over to Raiyan knowing he was supposed to speak and Boromir turned dismissively away from Fang.

Raiyan stood, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked from him to Fang, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Raiyan said firmly.

"Havo dad, Legolas" (Sit down) Fang said and Raiyan could tell that Fang was trying not to sound bored or exasperated by all of this. Raiyan made it look like he only sat down because 'Aragorn' asked him too.

Boromir looked at Fang acidly to which Fang returned with a look that clearly made whoever it was pointed at feel like a little child that was throwing a fit which Boromir didn't like in the least, "Gondor needs no King." Fang gave him a death glare briefly which only Boromir and Raiyan caught that sent Boromir hurrying to his seat again. Raiyan could tell what Fang was possibly thinking at that moment, _Stupid child._ Fang caught his eye and raised an eyebrow slightly before looking to Gandolf who was about to speak.

"Aragorn is right…we cannot use it" Fang looked a little smug and Raiyan tried to figure out why he was letting an emotion like to show on his face. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw Boromir shift angrily in his seat and had to quickly stop himself from smacking his head again. _And he thinks Boromir is the one acting like a child,_ Raiyan rolled his eyes and looked to what was going on in the counsel just in time to see one of the dwarves, Gimli from what he remembered, swinging his ax in an attempt to destroy the ring and got blasted back for his trouble. Gimli's ax shattered and Gimli looked in disbelief at the unharmed ring on the plinth from his position on the floor to where the blast had sent him.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Raiyan could have sworn he saw a barely concealed smile on Elrond's lips trying not to laugh at the dwarfs action as he spoke, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom…only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond seemed to look intently around the circled of the council and paused on Raiyan before continuing. The council was momentarily stunned into silence and did not speak. Also everyone's eyes were downcast as if great dread had descended on them. Raiyan waited for Boromir to speak as he knew he would that would, if you thought about it, start the fight for who would take it. He glance briefly but quickly over to Frodo and saw looking intently at the ring already.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly" Bromomir looing sick at the thought of even going there.

Raiyan stood, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

An' just as he knew Gimli would he stood up angry and Raiyan looked over to him, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And what happens if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Raiyan sighed at Boromir's words and was starting to get sick of him really fast not to mention he had seen the teasing look Fang had given Boromir before he said what he'd just said which had made Boromir mad. _Oh, my head hurts already…and I'm supposed to put up with them both on this trip. However will I manage it? Hm, well maybe I'll be dead already by fang's hand after this meeting,_ Raiyan thought about and sighed inwardly, _Nope. No hope of that. Fang wouldn't really kill me. Just make me wish I was for a while._ Raiyan's attention was brought back just in time to hold the other elves back from tearing the dwarves limb from limb because of what Gimli had said about not wanting an elf to bear the ring and added, "Never trust an elf!"

Raiyan felt the ring calling again and steeled himself against it. He did not want it to get to him this time. Last time he hadn't been prepared but he would not take the same chance or let it happen again. He heard Gandolf trying to kick some sense into the crowd and rose from his seat shouting, "Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

* * *

A.N. - Thank you for reading my story and let me know if there are any grammar problems I haven't caught. Also let me know if you'd like more and review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters just Raiyan and Fang among some random characters that may be mentioned in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ryann was the first to hear Frodo shout what he knew he would shout, but had wished it didn't have to be him, "I will take it! I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." By this time a silence had overcome the crowd of bickering councilmen and they were all looking at Frodo astounded, except for Ryann and Fang of course. Fang mostly looked bored and Ryann had a feeling that Boromir would be the one to which he would use to cure it. "Though…I do not know the way" Frodo added.

Gandolf walks over to Frodo whiling saying, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Then Fang came forward pledging his own help as he knew he was supposed to not to mention he was starting to at least admire the little hobbit for stepping forward like that. "If, by my life or death, I protect you I will," he knelt before Frodo, "…you have my sword." He stood and stepped in back of Frodo as Ryann stepped forward for his part which was, of course, followed by Gimli.

"You have my…bow" a thought occurred to Ryann as he said his part and moved in back of Frodo as well. He knew now that he definitely had to speak with Fang.

"And my ax" Gimli spoke interrupting his thoughts as the dwarf came to stand beside him. He saw the dwarf standing up straighter in hopes of seeming bigger or better than him, an elf. This made him smile briefly but it quickly was wiped away when Boromir approached.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," he looked at the group that had formed behind the said hobbit and Elrond before continuing, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Fang wanted to snort at that and Ryann gave him a look that clearly said not to say or do anything. Boromir went and stood also behind Frodo. Frodo looked at them all in wonder at how he now had all some of the greatest fighters in Middle Earth standing at his side.

Then much to Ryann's surprise Arwen came out of the shadows and walked over to Frodo. She took his hand and said softly, "I will come also and give you what aid I can dear little Frodo." She too stood went to stand behind Frodo by Boromir. Ryann's brow furrowed but that did not last long.

But that was quickly wiped from his and nay thought from the others mind when a shout was heard, "Here!" Sam popped out of a bush and ran to Frodo's side and folding his arms, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond looked most amused at this and said, "No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." _Doesn't seem like such a secret to me. It seems like everyone knows about it anyways_ Ryann thought but shrugged it off.

"Oi! We're comin too!" came another unexpected voice and the two hobbits Merry and Pippin ran out from behind two pillars to end up at Frodo's other side as Merry continued, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Elrond seemed a little startled at their appearance. He had been expecting Sam but not these two.

Pippin agreed and added, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing…"

"Well, that rules you out, Pip" Merry stated which almost made Ryann laugh. This had been his favorite part when he had watched the movies, or that's what they were called, in the same dimension that he had found the books on this place.

Elrond surveyed the group thoughtfully before speaking once again, "Ten companions…so be it. You shall be the **Fellowship of the ring**." Ryann waited for what was coming up next and tried to hold back the laughter that continued to try and overthrow him.

"Great…where are we going?" Pippin asked and while everyone was staring at him in exasperation Ryann burst out in mirth and laughter. Fang looked over to him and an ever-so-slight smile touched his lips at seeing Ryann happy. But then that thought brought back the memory of Ryann's magic user brother, Juuri._ It would not be good for him to find Ryann here and mess up all the happiness he might feel here,_ Fang thought darkly, _I suppose I'll have to remind Ryann to be watchful and we need to know if this is really another dimension._

Everyone started moving out of the group as Elrond stated, "You shall leave in one month so that you may prepare yourselves." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment before dispersing. Fang stepped over to Ryann and started dragging him over to where Elrond was. Fang nodded to Elrond as they approached and Elrond in turn led them both out of the room. Ryann looked back to see Arwen looking straight at him and it stayed that way until Arwen passed from his sight. It was only then that he turned his attention to where they were going.

Elrond led them into a room that looked like an office. To their right was a desk mad of dark wood and shelves lined the walls all full of books both ancient and new. More old then new though as far as Ryann could see. Elrond motioned for them to sit in the two seats that were set in front of his desk while he went to sit behind the desk. Fang pulled Ryann into one of the seats and both turned to face Elrond. "Well, this is in unusual circumstance you boys have landed yourselves into," Elrond spoke with a serious look on his face that held an underling hint of amusement, "It appears from what you have told me Ara-Fang that you two have taken on the lives of both Legolas and Aragorn by Ryann touching a ring. Is that correct?"

Fang nodded, "Yes, and Ryann often does these sorts of things that gets us into weird/dangerous situations." Fang sent Ryann a disappointed look to which Ryann decided not to look at him at all.

"And you still wish to go with the fellowship despite having this problem?" Elrond asked.

Before Ryann could say anything Fang answered for him, "Of course, Ryann would sneak off on me to do it if I said otherwise. He likes helping people. He can't miss the opportunity to help someone."

"Hey! I'm not like that" Ryann objected feeling a blush go across his cheeks.

"Yes you are Ryann, so don't lie about it" Fang stated giving him a look to not object to his words again which made Ryann shut his mouth. Fang turned to look back at Elrond, "However we do need to eventually leave here I'm sure. We do have someone after us although I'm not sure if he could find this place but I'd rather not take the chance. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Yes,…I will look into it while you are on your quest" Elrond replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I thank you very much Lord Elrond…Now, come on Ryann before you get into any more trouble. This is after all your fault" Fang grabbed his ear ad pulled him out of the room with Ryann whining about it hurting. Elrond looked after them with a small smile on his face, _I don't think I would mind those two staying here. They seem very close._ With that Elrond began searching for a way to get them back. He would most likely have to ask Galadriel about this also.

Shortly after they left Elrond's office Fang let go of his ear, "You know that hurt Fang!"

"Well, stop touching things that would get us into trouble and maybe I will" Fang replied in his usual stoic manner. Fang started walking again and Ryann sighed deciding to follow him.

"Where are we going?" he asked Fang.

"We are going to the eating hall to get some food. You know, the evening meal as they call it here. I'm sure you're hungry by now" Fang replied.

"Actually…"Ryann trailed off when he saw Arwen walking with a couple of other she-elves and watched till he couldn't see her anymore. When he turned his gaze back to Fang he found that he was looking at him with an amused loo.

"You like her don't you?" Fang said as more of a statement than anything.

"No!" Ryann said stubbornly and walked into the eating hall before him. Fang just laughed and walked in after him. Shortly after they or I should say Ryann started eating, since Fang is a vampire, Arwen entered and sat a couple of seats up from Ryann on the other side of the table. After that Ryann didn't pay much attention to his food which Fang found quite entertaining, _He's smitten with her. I wonder if, at the end of this, Ryann will even want to leave here. We just might end up staying here for a long time. Hopefully Juuri can't find this place where ever here is._ Fang sighed and continued to watch Ryann.

When it came time to dance several elves stood to dance. Ryann looked over to Arwen and saw that she was already being asked to dance and sighed as he watched the male elf led her to the dance floor. He watched as she went from dancing one partner to the next and was starting to feel as if he'd never get a chance to dance with her. Fang on the other hand started getting exasperated at Ryann's inability to get a dance with her. He stood up grabbing Ryann's arm to pull him up with him and dragged him over to Arwen the instant she was free. He shoved Ryann to her making him bump into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry M'Lady. I did not mean to bump into you" Ryann sent a brief glare to Fang who was smirking and disappearing into the crowd.

"Arwen looked at him I surprise, "No, it is quite alright Legolas and you know you can call me Arwen."

"Oh, right…Arwen I was wondering if you…would give me the honor of this dance" Ryann held out his hand and tried very hard to hide the blush that was coming to his cheeks but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding or not.

"Of course, I would be delighted to dance with you Legolas" Arwen said with a light laugh and a smile. She took his hand and he marveled at how soft her skin was. He led her out onto the dance floor and began to dance to one of the elvish songs.

Arwen and Ryann spent a great deal of time together to which Fang was happy about considering when he spent time with her he seemed to get in less trouble. As for Persephony still tried to get to him. More secretly of course. She was pretty determined to have Legolas and Ryann as he was didn't have the heart to tell Arwen what Persephony was up to because he didn't want her, Arwen, to be hurt. She had seemed so confident that Persephony wouldn't try to get at him. They had talked about this once while in the gardens.

Ryan slowly started to come to consciousness and felt unusually warmth about him. He opened his eyes to see Persephony lying right beside him with her arms wrapped around his neck and pressed tightly up against him. He also noticed that his arms were wrapped around her small slime frame. He frowned and started to speak disapprovingly, "Perse-" But he was cut off by her kissing him. His mind was sent into a scramble. Although he had no feelings for her she was a very good kisser which made it hard for him to detach from her.

He finally was able to push her away from him rather roughly. He got out of his bed and grabbed a tunic before rushing to the rooms exit. He hurried to the gardens while pulling his tunic on so as to not appear indecent. He went deep into the gardens and sat on a bench, _she's impossible. She just won't get the hint that I have no interest in her in any area._ He groaned and rubbed his head as if trying to try and remove her from his mind. _Well, at least we will be leaving today_ he thought as he watched the hints of the sun beginning to light up the sky even if it could not yet be seen. He waited for an hour before heading back to his courters. When he got there he peeked inside to check if she was gone or not and found his room empty.

"What are you doing?" came Fang's voice behind him.

Ryann spun around and replied immediately, "Making sure my room is empty?" Ryann cursed himself for making it sound like a question.

Fang raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Ryann?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything's fine" Ryan stated in the tone that clearly Fang that he didn't want to talk about it…yet.

"Alright, alright. But you will tell me at some point right?" Fang questioned. He wasn't going to let Ryann drop the subject indefinitely.

Ryann sighed, "Yes." He entered his room and started to pack. He made sure to take a quick bath to get Persephony's touch off him, yes even his lips. After he was done he went to Fang and asked, "Hey Fang, want to help me with something?" Fang looked wearily at him and Ryann hurriedly continued, "Don't worry it's not that bad…I'd actually like you to help me lock Arwen in her room so that she can't come. Correctly speaking I'd like you to speak with Lord Elrond about it. I'm sure he doesn't want her to go anymore then I do so…will you do it?"

Fang considered it for a moment before replying, "Alright, I'll do it. I can see how much she is coming to mean to you."

Ryann blushed at that and pushed him away, "Go now and hurry. She'll be waking soon." Fang chuckled and left for Elrond's office. Ryann meanwhile went to Arwen's room. He went up to her sleeping form, leaned over, and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He stood up straight again and looked at for a moment to ingrain her into his mind even by now she probably already was. He turned and exited the room and set to work in tying a rope around the handles of the doors. He also fiddled with the lock so that it wouldn't be able to unlock for quite some time. He stepped back to admire his handy work before picking up his pack and leaving for the courtyard.

As the fellowship gathered in the courtyard he could tell they were wondering where Arwen was. He supposed he would tell them once they were a little away from Rivendell. As usual, well at least to Ryann, Fang was standing by him in such a way that it appeared like he was shadowing Ryann. Fang for that matter had a good reason. They were about to embark on a journey that could very much so claim Ryann's life and he didn't want to be alone…again.

Ryann had his bow and arrows strapped to his back. He had been practicing and was proud to say that he was a decent shot although he still preferred his ax. It made him feel uncomfortable to know that he would have to use it first and then the twin elvish knives before he can even think of using his ax. Not to mention the fellowship had to become more relaxed before he would even consider taking it out. Ryan fidgeted making Fang put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing so. To others it appeared as if he was just giving 'Legolas' some comfort. Ryann tilted his head just little towards Fang and nodded in thanks. The Fellowship headed out of Rivendell.

After a while of traveling through a land of deep valleys and turbulent waters the misty mountains rose sharply to their left. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor" Gandolf spoke. The mention of Mordor made Ryann feel uneasy and was glad he wouldn't have to enter it but he wasn't looking forward to the snow. He grimaced at that thought and followed along with the rest of the group.

They traveled for a long time or that's what it seemed like to Ryann. He was feeling bored which caused his mind to wander which then resulted with him tripping and falling flat on his face. Everyone paused and then he heard Fang snickering along with the laughter of the dwarf. "Lose yer footing eh, elf?" Ryann could hear the mocking in his voice, "I thought elves were supposed to be graceful and have good balance." Ryann raised his face to glower as he knew Legolas would but also for his own sake. This dwarf was ridiculous and he wished he could teach the _thing_ manners. At his look Fang's snickering turned into a soft laughter.

Ryann got up and turned his nose up at the dwarf, "We have more than your race has little dwarf." That sentence got the desired reaction because Gimli tried to launch himself at Ryann but Fang stopped him before he could get any closer. The group started moving some shaking with laughter and some, like Gandalf was shaking his head and sighing. The dwarf, Gimli, started going again albeit a little more irritated much to Ryann's pleasure

"Aren't you supposed to eventually become very close friends with this…dwarf?" Fang murmured into Ryann's ear after he'd dropped back to Ryann's side.

Ryann nodded enthusiastically and while grinning a little said, "Yes but no one ever said it was supposed to happen this early on." Fang just nodded and sighed a little at Ryann's antics. He was having far too much fun with this and that worried him a little. Fang sighed again which made Ryann look over at him again, "What's wrong now?"

"The same thing" Fang replied looking up ahead of them to the rest of the group. His statement only left Ryann confused.

Ryann fell behind pondering what Fang said and gave up on it. He ran up beside Fang and asked in quiet voice, "Fang what did you mean?"

"Still stewing over what I said huh?" Fang chuckled making the frown on Ryann's face more pronounced, "Ryann it just basically means that if you want this adventure to go by the book then stop antagonizing things more then they need to be, got it?"

"Oh your one to talk" Ryann said with a little sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"Boromir" was Ryann's only reply.

Fang rolled his eyes and made sure to make the volume of his voice so that the others wouldn't hear, "Ryann he's going to die anyways to it doesn't matter with him but Legolas is supposed to be friends with the dwarf eventually." Ryann should have known that Fang had a good point for his side of the argument should it ever arise. He always seemed to. Ryann sighed and grumbled a little bit. He knew that he could make an argument of that but doubted he would win in the end so he just went up to join Gandalf at the front.

* * *

**A.N.** I hope you like this story. I would love to hear from my readers so please review!


End file.
